


Coming Down

by KatG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero, Depression, Loud Music and Thin Walls, Short, Wants to be a Hero, drug bust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Lynus is a villain, to the public eye at least. But to the kids he pulls off the streets when their shit goes south? Yeah, he’s still a villain. But without him there they’d end up in jail or worse just for trying to get by in shitty times.Titled after the song Coming Down by 5 Finger Death Punch which is also the song he is singing to in the shower.





	Coming Down

It's caving in around me  
What I thought was solid ground  
I tried to look the other way  
But I couldn't turn around  
It's OK for you to hate me  
For all the things I've done  
I've made a few mistakes  
But I'm not the only one  
Step away from the ledge  
I'm coming down

The music shook through the small bathroom at full volume, thin apartment walls and bitchy neighbors be damned. Today had been a day straight out of hell as far as Lynus was concerned. The shitty water pressure wasn’t near enough to take the edge off the pain spreading through his shoulder. He was lucky it wasn’t broken with the fall he’d taken, but no doubt there would be a nasty bruise by morning.

Wanting a distraction from the real world, Lynus focuses on the music and the home-hitting lyrics of the second verse. As the chorus comes around he holds out his shampoo bar like a microphone as he sings along badly to the song as the chorus came on for the second time.

I could never be  
What you want me to  
You pulled me under  
To save yourself  
(Save yourself)  
You will never see  
What's inside of me  
I pulled you under just to save myself  
(Save myself)  
It's caving in around me  
(Caving in)  
It's tearing me apart  
(Tearing me)  
It's all coming down around me  
(Coming down)  
Does anyone  
Anyone  
Care at all?

As the lyrics give way to the musical interlude, Lynus leans back against the cold tile wall, sinking down into the tub as the tears break free. The anger he’d felt earlier has faded now into an all too familiar numbness.

He’d only wanted to help, it’s all he’s ever wanted. They just don’t see that, all they see is a villain. Fuck, even the kid he’d pulled out of the bust looked terrified of him.

He knew the lyrics were coming up again, and as they did he muttered along with them, head leaned back against the tile and tears falling freely.

I will never be  
What you want me to  
You pull me under  
I pull you under  
I could never be  
What you want me to  
You pulled me under  
To save yourself  
(Save yourself)  
You will never see  
What's inside of me  
I pulled you under just to save myself


End file.
